


My Canadian Boy

by that_dyslexic_writer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Depression, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One-Shot, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dyslexic_writer/pseuds/that_dyslexic_writer
Summary: Jonathan and Evan are in a long distance relationship, but soon Jonathan begins to have doubts in their relationship after him and Evan haven’t seen each other in a while.





	My Canadian Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to state now I have nothing against who/what the boys do in their real lives!!!!! This is PURELY FICTION!!!
> 
> Also: this is loosely based off of Little Mix’s song ‘My American Boy’(hence the title)

Jonathan sat and listened as the sad, melancholy strums of the guitar continued to play through his headphones. He clicked around on his editor finishing up the video he was working on, the guitar continuing on before stopping. Jonathan stopped what he was doing and looked at discord. The call he had with Evan was still going, so he knew his boyfriend hadn’t just randomly hung up.

“Ev?”

A little green circle showed around Evan’s icon, as a sound of shuffling came, “I’m here, I was putting up my guitar.”

“It sounded sad….are you okay?” _Are we okay?_ The question burned in Jonathan’s mind. He couldn’t help it, long distance relationships were a lot harder than either of them had thought. To add to that neither of them could see one another on New Year’s. Evan had promised to go to a concert with some friends thinking he could get a late flight in North Carolina last second, but in the end the concert had been later than either of them expected. And like rubbing salt in the wound they hadn’t talked to each other until three days after New Year’s(other than the ‘Happy New Years’ text with billions of hearts and kissy emojis).

“M’fine.” Evan grumbled back.

“You sure?”  
“Yes.”

Silence. Jonathan went back to editing his video, glancing over at his other screen with discord ever once in a while. Occasional sounds came from Evan watching videos on instagram or snapchat. _Snapchat, shit how could I forget_ . Jonathan cringed. He forgot he put on his snapchat story a video of him and a friend on New Year’s. They didn’t _do_ anything but his friend had jokingly kissed him on the cheek and it probably didn’t help that Jonathan casually laughed it off like he would with Evan. _Shit shit shit shit. Is that why Evan is upset? Is he jealous?_ Jonathan swallowed and hit save on his video, working when your mind was over working was never a good thing. Jonathan sighed and tried to find something to say but Evan beat him to it.

“Are you busy?”

“I just saved the video I was working on. Wha-what's up?”

“So like...who was that guy on your snapchat story New Year’s?”  
  
There it was. The golden question Jonathan had been waiting for, “O-Oh. That was Josh, he’s an old friend from high school. He kissed my cheek as a joke. There was-- _is_ \--there is nothing between us.”

A tense silence fell between them again. _Great Evan hates me. Cause I just had to ramble a bit! I!! Hate!! How!! Insecure!! I!! Get!!_ Jonathan wanted to scream at his thoughts to shut up but his anxiety had better ideas and the self deprecated thoughts kept coming. It didn’t help jealousy was adding into the mix as well. _Who_ **_was_ ** _that girl with him anyways on his Instagram story, he’s not the only clean one here_ . _Then again it wouldn’t surprise me if he just moved on to someone who lived closer._ Jonathan shook his head a small noise leaving his throat.

“You okay?” Evan’s voice was soft to Jonathan’s ears, like he had moved from his mic some.

“Yeah…” The response fell from clench teeth. Jonathan wanted to slam the end call button then but knew it would just add on to the other’s worry.

“Now it sounds like you want to ask me _something_.”

“Whowasthatgirlwithyouattheconcert?”

“What?”  
“Who-”  
“I heard you Jon, I just don’t get why you getting all jealous.”  
“Like you didn’t get all jealous over Josh.”  
“ _She_ didn’t **kiss** me!”  
“How was I supposed to know that!! You sure did like parading around with her on Insta!!!”

Jonathan hated the awful taste the words had left in his mouth and he cringed. _Greeeaaatt if he wasn’t angry at you before he sure is now._ Evan sighed and Jonathan could feel the tension between them grow. He knew they should quit now but to many questions were going through Jonathan’s head: Why was it so important to bring up that stupid cheek kiss? Was he getting cheated on? Evan wouldn’t do that…..would he? Was he going to break up with me? The simple thought had Jonathan close to tears. _You should have known this wasn’t going to work out, you’re too much of a hassle._ Jonathan felt his thoughts eating at him, wishing Evan would say something but it seemed the other boy was stuck in his own head as well.

“Jonathan,” the voice carried a soft waver to it, “I’m not…. _shit_ are you crying?”

Jonathan sniffed and wiped tears he didn’t know were falling till then, “I’m going to bed.”

“Wait. Jo-”  
He ended the call and watched as discord popped up with ‘ _Vanoss is now typing…_ ’ but he shut his computer down before Evan could even send the message. Not like it would matter since it would just be sent to his phone anyways. Jonathan sighed and looked at the ceiling, what had he _done_ ? _The right thing._ He threw his headphones off and stormed away from his computer going to do what he had told Evan.

~~~~~~~~~~

“The hell happen between you and Evan?”

Jonathan stared out the window at the other car. There was a dog in the back seat with its head out the window and the biggest ‘smile’ on its face. He had been waiting for Luke to ask since the older man had come to pick Jonathan up for a ‘Starbucks run’.

“We got into a fight..”  
“So that's why his cry baby ass keeps texting me about you, I thought you got into another one of you editing sprees and were ignoring everyone.” Luke let out a chuckle at the end and glanced over at Jonathan.

“Cry….baby?”  
“Oh that? Yeah he won’t stop whining at me about how your not responding and shit. He does it all the time when you go hermit. Although….”  
  
Jonathan squirmed in his seat and finally looked at Luke. He watched as Luke tapped his fingers on the wheel to the song playing. Luke glanced at him, “Although…..He sounded like he was about to cry when he called me last night.”

Jonathan let out a choke noise and looked away. He blinked hard to keep his tears at bay, knowing that crying in front of Luke would lead to him having to relive the whole argument. The rest of the drive back to his house was quite. Jonathan picking up on Luke changing the radio station whenever a break-up type song came on. They pulled up to Jonathan’s house and Luke put his truck in park.

“You wanna talk about it?”  
“Nope.”  
“You sure?”  
“....Bye Luke, thanks for the coffee.” Jonathan grabbed his cup and opened the door, slipping out.

“Jon,” Luke’s voice stopped him before he closed the door, “At least read what he sent you.”

Jonathan gave a quick nod before shutting the door and walking up to his door. He glanced back as Luke pulled out, before heading inside. He had read what Evan sent him, at least a thousand times he has read it. No matter how sweet and loving the words had been, Jonathan couldn’t bring himself to reply back.

~~~~~~~~~

_He didn’t tell me shit Fong. So if you don’t bring you Canadian ass to North Carolina within the next DAY, I will beat your ass the next time I see you._

_Wouldn’t that mean you will beat my ass tomorrow then?_

_Don’t test me Evan._

_OKAY OKAY I GET IT_

~~~~~~~

Jonathan groaned and tugged his comforter tighter around himself. His phone kept chiming even after he had told Luke he wanted to be left alone. His body felt too heavy to move and find his phone in the sea of twisted covers he had created through out the night. He sighed, it had been three days since his fight with Evan and he still hadn’t responded. _He probably gave up on you, those are just break up texts coming your way_ . Jonathan curled into a ball letting out a choked sob. He heard a noise from downstairs, _Wonderful now Luke’s come to pity you._

A soft knock came at his door before it creaked open, “Jonathan?”

Jonathan let in a soft gasp, _Evan? What is he doing here??_ He felt the bed shift and Jonathan pulled the cover over his head more.

“Jon? Are you still mad at me?” Evan crawled onto the bed closer to the lump that was Jonathan. He placed his hand softly on Jonathan, relaxing slightly in relief that Jonathan didn’t pull away but he didn’t lean into it either. Evan pulled his hand back and sat up against the headboard.

“I know you might be mad at me but can you at least listen?” Evan let in a shaky sigh and took Jonathan’s silence as a ‘yes’. “I’m sorry Jon, I shouldn’t have gotten so jealous. I was just…..I was upset I didn’t get to see you New Year's and Christmas. Then I saw your snapchat and got jealous cause like...that should have been _me_ . I should’ve dropped the concert and came here for New Year’s but you kept saying it was fine so I went like an idiot.” Evan threw his head back and let out a sigh, “I love you so much Jonathan, _god_ I’ve _missed_ you so much. Please talk to me.”

Evan closed his eyes. He felt the bed shift and then warm lips on his cheek. His eyes shot open and he looked at Jonathan’s tear stained face. Evan opened his mouth to say something but Jonathan quickly cover it with his hand, “I’m sorry Ev, I got jealous and--and insecure about _us_.”

Evan pulled Jonathan’s hand away and intertwined their fingers, “Why?”

Jonathan shyly looked away from him, “I thought you got tired of being in a long distance relationship….”

Evan blinked in surprise and watched as Jonathan closed his eyes, his face scrunching up a little in worry. Evan sighed and kissed his boyfriend’s knuckles, “I like being in a long distance relationship with _you_ …..because it means when we spend time together it feels so much more special than normal. Yeah, sometimes it is annoying because when I want to see you or kiss you I can’t but when I see your stupid grin whenever you pick me up from the airport it makes it _all_ worth it.”

Evan grinned when Jonathan looked at him, a small grin slowly growing across the other’s face. Evan leaned in slightly and Jonathan picked up the hint. Jonathan brought his free hand and cupped Evan’s cheek, pulling him into a sweet kiss. Evan pulled back slightly muttering a gentle I love you against Jonathan’s lips before he started placing kisses all over Jonathan’s face. Jonathan giggled and tried to pull away but Evan’s hands cupped his face. He didn’t stop till Jonathan fell backwards laughing with Evan falling on top of him.

Jonathan grinned up at Evan’s beaming face and realized his boyfriend was right, and he didn’t want their relationship to be any other way.


End file.
